


【TSV】桥

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 摸鱼一点半陈先生ins延伸，轻微非典型BDSM，泥羊，可以看做Tango后续？
Relationships: Brett Yang/Other(s), Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Other(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有人相爱有人看海，有人一点半在瞎几把拍  
> 我们的目标是：\不迫害Ray哥/（其实写同人别带Ray哥让他独自美丽好像就是不迫害了  
> 依旧是非典型BD，我本来只是想好好日常的结果思路突然跑偏了不知道为什么（...  
> 所以这篇好像不能放在日常了，突然尬住

Brett找到人的时候额头上全是虚汗，他一把擦掉，忍了忍没忍住，手上Eddy的钱包在空中划出一道别扭的弧线，精准地砸在对方头上。  
Eddy终于回过头来，看到Brett的时候眼神里却没什么惊讶，只是笑着看他。Brett很想骂人，又觉得脑袋里最简单粗暴的骂人都不足以表达他的心情，更何况近两年做视频总要顾忌这顾忌那，骂人的话说的也少，editor一句我不想把你们说的话全打上码啊就静了两人的言，做事都手足无措起来。  
他们做团队策划的时候专门找的造星公司，请的人来对他们频道的未来做“规划”，花的大价钱，两个亚裔没花过这么多钱，签字的时候手都在抖，然而周围有经验的朋友都不厌其烦地说不是你们也不是以前的小ytber了，总该为自己考虑考虑吧，于是最后Brett拍了这个板，说试试。前后十几次课程加咨询，最后两个人加起来总共去了三次，好家伙，不如换把好琴，求两张Hilary的前排票。  
从那以后两个人再不轻易相信这种所谓的“成功学课程”。那时候他们还在追求一百万subs，打光、镜头、剧本全是死亡级别的，换个麦克风都要求一波关注。穷，真穷，TSA的贴纸要自己贴，贴到凌晨三点，挨个确定包裹的订单，有时候连自家还剩啥都不知道，满脑子乱糟糟。两个人还好点能分开想点子，大多时候不缺灵感，但最怕一起蒙圈。生活可不管你，抽空你的脑髓和脊梁柱的时候并不在意你的梦想是什么。于是也有过混更的时候，这时候最怕被人发现，就像小时候偷偷打大乱斗突然被妈妈查房，本来就心虚，更是没处说理，刚开始还在意，后来脸皮滚成回锅肉也就放弃了，人来来去去，总有人来总有人走，在乎不了那么多，更何况你能让上帝满意，你能让人满意吗？impossible  
“这都不叫我，兄弟？”Brett看到Eddy发的照片就知道这人喝多了，果不其然下午拎回来的袋子里装着啤酒，倒是物尽其用，就是待会儿垃圾分类不知道还看不看得清可回收还是不可回收，“希望我来给你浇个头是吗？”  
Eddy的笑立刻变成无奈，他干脆坐在路边，懒洋洋地开口，"Why so serious bro?"  
“...你发烧了？”Brett走到他旁边，认真地问道。  
“bro，你真是一点幽默感都没有。”Eddy哈哈大笑，手边拎着酒瓶，被Brett一把抢过去。好在这回“不按套路出牌”先生终于在生病之后意识到他不能再挥霍自己三十岁的身体，没有夺过去来上一口，而是直接把瓶子里剩下的东西全倒在地上，哗啦啦的酒液顺着小路往下流，流过沉默的Eddy身边，趟过半路上的蚂蚁，最后全灌给了路边的草地，希望明天不会有小动物晕倒在路边。  
“三十岁的叛逆期到了吗？”Brett面无表情地低头看人，Eddy一眼就知道这人现在在认真地生气，他苦笑，没再试图踏破好友的底线，于是还在玻璃瓶里的酒液最后统统灌给了水泥地，汇成小溪向下流淌，流过Brett来时的路。  
他们不再对话，变成了沉默的战争，Brett抬起头，看着Eddy刚拍下的风景，就是糊成一团的照片都让他轻易找到了人，这人到底有没有从上次的事情里吸取教训？只是想着都头脑发昏，Brett倒是很想直接不管，然而Twoset之所以是Twoset就是因为如果有一个人头脑发昏那另一个人就得把人拉回来，他们得走一条路，就算是发昏也是一起昏，而不是一个人清醒着沉醉，一个却沉醉着清醒。如果不是客观不允许，他倒愿意陪对方醉上一场——  
Eddy想醉吗？  
他突兀地想着，入夜后的新加坡有些寒意，倒不知道是他的身体虚弱还是确实，然而寒意还没窜到全身就被人温热的体温裹住，Brett低头就看见Eddy常穿的红色长袖盖在他的肩头，从袖口晕染出还没来得及消散的温热。  
“我看到你腿在抖。”Eddy垂眸，没有和Brett对视，他似乎今晚都在避免和他的恋人对视，接着他抬起头看向远方虚无的焦点，低声得像是在喃喃自语，“...不要穿着短裤就跑出来啊。”  
“...”Brett没说话，只是看着此时恋人抬首的侧脸，似乎在研究对方脸上的痘印，Eddy被看得心慌，拳头松了又紧，远离Brett的那只手很想握住身上唯一一件遮盖物，但又像是不好意思，不仅仅是因为被持续注视的慌乱。  
他其实应该很习惯这种注视，毕竟只是在镜头前他都如此习惯着注视另一个人，无论是侧脸还是睫毛甚至是那些跳跃的痣，每当对方转头时他也从不挪开视线，就像看着对方就是他的使命，是一株向日葵，注视太阳。但太阳应该同样注视向日葵吗？阳光应该全部倾泻给一株甚至不算好看的向日葵吗？Eddy不知道。酒精加重了他的愁绪，把他灵动烂漫的思想拖向艺术家永恒的忧郁，他承载了太多的阳光，并感到一丝窒息，可能一株向日葵不应该得到全部的太阳。  
他的恋人并不这么想。  
身边一直安静的像某座大理石雕像的男人突然拉住他的胳膊，力气很大，直接把毫无准备的Eddy一把扯进对方消瘦的胸膛，接着Brett就狠狠地在他嘴唇上咬了一口。  
血腥味几乎是立刻蔓延开，Eddy痛呼一声下意识想把人推开，然而Brett的手劲意外的大，对方并没有再做什么，只是直勾勾看着终于低下头和他对视的Eddy，黑白分明的眼珠里看上去并没有任何情绪，却像是万丈深渊，甚至比酒精更让人产生幻觉。倒不如说Brett的眼睛比他刚刚拍的照片还要梦幻和危险，就像是一潭平静无波的湖水，底下却沉着水怪。  
“bro...”水怪居然笑了，那只握紧Eddy手臂的手并没有丝毫动摇，而另一只手已经沿着单薄的T恤滑过前胸、脖颈最后轻轻拍在脸上，“如果你觉得无聊，我们可以做点有意思的事情，你只需要和我说。”轻得像叹息，而没有人发现他们的距离又一次拉得很近，几乎能感受到彼此交缠的吐息。  
Eddy下意识咽了口口水，他几乎立刻听出了这话里的言外之意，但——  
“还是说你已经开始了？想让我看你自虐吗？”矮个子的男人在此时的气场足以压倒一切，就像他用力下弓时抬眼时凌厉的弧度，他愿意展现个人魅力的时候就像是地窖里的葡萄酒，只是从缝隙里散发的一点香气就足以令人心动，渴望着更多。Eddy的嘴里疯狂分泌着唾液，这让他不由得舔着嘴唇，让那道血痕更加开裂，带来更多的痛觉以及真实。  
然而眼前的Brett比梦境更加梦幻。感谢新加坡人民都不喜欢夜生活，或者没有在公园的夜生活，并没有人看到月光下这诡异的对峙。Brett带着Eddy的手落在他的喉结上，低头的模样比月光更皎洁，比维纳斯更艳丽，比玛利亚更圣洁，像是献祭、更是诱惑，小巧的唇舌吐息间流出的芬芳能把人烧死。  
Eddy猛地抢回自己的手，Brett再面无表情地看人时即使在一片暗色中都能看到对方红透的脸，然而他还要一脸无辜地问，“怎么了？”  
“...回家！”Eddy大踏步走在Brett来时的小路上，身后Brett在原地站了一会儿，突然满意地笑了，然后像个老爷爷一样背着手慢悠悠地跟了上去，他知道Eddy最后一定会等他。  
......欺负狗狗真的很好玩不是吗？

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讲真我感到了精神BE和肉体EB的快乐（挠头  
> 当然主要是他俩都很涩，而且不是同一种类型的涩，羊的涩是很想凌辱的那种涩，橙的涩是那种想doi的涩，他俩下位上位各有各的精彩（？）所以\互攻快乐/  
> 简单来说如果写blow job（其实是我突然想写，附送一段bonus）第二人称路人x他俩警告，很sacrilegious（做好心理准备谢谢，一直往下拉，不想看路人的千万别看，球球了——  
> 然后就发现写high了，不止一段blow job了（尬住了  
> 在下一页，不想看真别看啊（跪）


	2. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 路人x羊  
> 路人x橙  
> 不想看真别看啊，我鬼迷心窍写了所以发了而已（...）

羊  
精液射在杨博尧脸上的时候还在认真吸吮的人甚至还没反应过来，猝不及防被从脸上浇下来，他下意识闭上眼睛，于是那些白色的液体从他的眼皮上滑下来，沉甸甸地掉在细长的睫毛上，承受不住的落在鼻尖和唇瓣上，最后掉在小巧的下巴上。他似乎有些不高兴了，手胡乱擦了几下眼皮，试图把那些腥臭的液体弄开，却反倒笨手笨脚地糊了一脸，于是他看上去更不高兴了，面无表情地去找纸巾，毫不在意纤瘦的身材曲线暴露在空气中，小巧的阴茎跟着他的动作晃动，并没看出来有多兴奋的模样，于是你也不知道为什么他愿意跪在地上吸你的阴茎，可能是因为他对人体学感到好奇？又或者他深知自己的魅力，只是在玩弄你。  
然而你看着那个小巧的屁股，咽了口口水，觉得自己完全没有吃亏，毕竟待会儿要哭的是他。于是你上前，把再次勃起的阴茎凑到他的股沟边，他终于停下了洁癖式的动作，转头分了点眼神给你，而你暧昧地在他的腿间滑动，暗示着一场激烈的性爱。他随手丢开纸巾，靠在桌子上小心地扶住你的肩膀，眼神示意你戴上套，在用手扶着你的阴茎往下坐的时候白皙的脸上终于有了一丝红晕，就像是瓷白的人偶终于得了人气。  
“...快点。”他对你要求，眼睛里的雾气像是迷醉，然而只有他自己知道他是否沉入其中，又或者你才是他的猎物。

橙  
精液掉在陈韦丞脸上的时候青年小小地叫唤了一声，接着像是完全没反应过来一样只能任由那根鸡巴在脸上喷射，掉下白浊的液体从脸上的痘印上滑下，掉在嘴边的时候对方下意识舔了一下，接着像是一下被这股味道震惊，下意识往后退了一步坐在地上，接着露出厌恶的表情，吐了吐舌头。  
“bro...有够难吃的...”他像是不知道自己在和你做爱，真诚地表达着自己的观点，看到赤身裸体的你时才有点你们在上床的实感，于是那点白浊流过的地方又全都泛起了红色。长手长脚的青年这个时候才像是反应过来应该害羞，在地毯上坐着把自己缩成一团，只是刚刚跪着的膝盖和耳尖都泛起的红色让你感到心痒，对方刚才吞吃你阴茎的模样认真地像个虚心求教的好学生，于是你真的开始怀疑他是好奇男人之间怎么做爱而找上的你，毕竟怎么看对方都是个普通直男。沉默的气氛似乎让他感到了些尴尬不安，于是他终于抬起眼睛鼓起勇气看你，还留着白浊液体的脸上那双水色潋滟的眼睛诚恳地望向你的时候你几乎以为对方凌乱的栗色碎发上有一双狗狗的耳朵。  
“抱歉...要继续吗？”  
就连你都有了一丝窘迫，你以为这声bro会把你喊软了，但你反而更硬在手上，于是你向他展示你再次勃起的阴茎，对方露出小狗一样懵懂的眼神，脸上红晕更重，甚至透过蜜色浸染到耳边和脖颈上。和手脚相比对方的背和胸膛都很白，而在对方的强烈要求下你们用了后背位，你只是握住了对方的腰就感到手上的身体一阵颤抖，那根分量不错的阴茎终于有了勃起的模样，龟头红润，在灯光下反射出晶亮的水渍，在你的眼神中慢慢地开始勃起。而对方终于像是忍受不住的样子，把脸埋在了床里，却只是更把那个屁股往你手里送了。蜜色和白色的交界处性感得让人窒息，你听着不住颤抖的人的鼻音，开始想象对方哭软了的一把好嗓子了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实他俩x路人的写法也不太一样，俺今天就不展示了（其实是没啥好展示的  
> 大概就是羊会是最开始问过然后就不会怎么说话的类型，但你能感觉到他很小心；橙就是很温柔会一直问你然后小动作很多的类型  
> 总之就是他俩都很涩（x →并不知道怎么得出的结论  
> 但是其实路人还比较好写，涩就完了，基本上怎么搞都行。他俩doi反而很难写，有感情了有些东西就肯定不能写了，也很难写好，没有感情就很放的开有感情了反而束手束脚，算了不想了，何必自找麻烦  
> 睡了888888


End file.
